


The Wrong Idea

by ThroneofMist



Series: Carry On, Simon [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is so done with everyone's shit, Emo Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth Spells, Truth or Dare: Mage edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneofMist/pseuds/ThroneofMist
Summary: ON HOLD WHILE I FINISH BAZ,YOU LIKE IT BUT THIS WILL COME BACKNothing is going right.We were just attacked by a venomous crested wood foul. And then we hid in the cave with the fucking spiders and the whatever-that-thing-was that had bitten my newish tennis shoe. It might've been a rat. Which is also gross. And then he took my hand. Or maybe I took his hand. The who took who's hand is beside the point. The hand-holding is acceptable because wood foul and spiders and rats. And I guess sometimes you hold someone's hand just to prove to yourself that you're still alive, and that another human being is there to testify to that fact. Even if Baz isn't wholly human. We walked back to the fortress like that, hand in hand. And it would've been okay - it would've been mostly okay - if one of us had just let go. If we hadn't stood on the edge of the Great Lawn, holding that little bit of each other, long after the danger and passed.or: Teenage Mages play a Truth or Dare tournament. Simon plays because his reputation is on the line, and Baz plays because he has absolutely nothing to lose.





	1. Chapter 1

SIMON

"Baz!" I scream as the creepy dwarf thing runs towards Baz at an alarming speed, one that a short, stout old man shouldn't be able to run at. Baz snarls, ducking when the Redcap starts chucking heavy stones at him. He manages to dodge most of them but my breathing hitches when one hits the side of his head and he stumbles, blood trickling down his face. "Baz," I shout out, making to grab him but fireworks of pain burst up my broken arm. I stumble, my vision blurry when the Redcap's gross red eyes turn on me, it's spindly scythe aimed at my chest. 

I grit my teeth as he jumps for me, fingers tightening on the hilt of my sword as I swing. But before I can hit it, the Redcap blinks in my direction and pauses. Frowning, I look to Baz before I realise he's casting a spell on me. " ** _There's nothing to see here,_** " he shouts, his wand aimed at me. 

"No Baz," I shake my head, but it's already worked, the Redcap's already forgotten I'm here and he's turning back to Baz, talons ready to rip him up. "Baz!" I watch, helpless and useless as he struggles to stand, his wand aimed at the Redcap as he murmurs spell after spell. Leave, he mouths, his eyes narrowed before he turns away from me and back to the Redcap, wand out and ready to kill. 

What a fucking prick. This is all his fault, I think as I tighten my hold on my steel and stumble toward Baz and the Redcap, my throat bobbing as I hold the sword up above my head and bring it down over the Redcap's arm, the metal humming a low hasty tune as it swings. The Redcap screams, an animalistic, horrifying sound as it's arm falls off of it's body, the bloody stop rolling over to Baz's feet. The Redcap turns to face me, baring it's teeth, Baz's spell wearing off. Oh for fuck's sake. 

"Why won't you die!" I scream in frustration as I lunge for it, growling when it dodges. 

"Give me your crucifix." I turn, blinking to find Baz suddenly standing next to me. "Give it to me!" he shouts as we break apart, the Redcap running at us, arms stretched out. Is he fucking insane? He does realise that the crucifix will burn him, right? After he shoots another spell at the Redcap ( _the lady's not for turning_ ) he faces me with an outstretched hand. "Give it here, you plundering idiot!" he shouts, his eyes bright and panicked as the Redcap picks itself up and narrows it's eyes at us. I decided to trust Baz, because I don't really have a choice here. And I don't want to die here, in some creepy woods with Baz Pitch. 

I pull the crucifix off of my neck, the chain breaking and throw it at Baz. He flinches when he catches it but quickly holds it up by the chain, brandishing it to the Redcap, who freezes, it's face a cast of anger. I blink, watching Baz as he smirks, holding the crucifix out arm length as he waves it in front of the dwarf. Sighing with relief, Baz drops the crucifix after the Redcap bursts into flames, screaming in frustration and dismay. I stare at the massive, pearly white tooth that's been left behind where the Redcap was standing. Baz drops to his knees, his head hanging as he touches the blood dripping down his jaw.

Scowling, I storm over to Baz, grabbing my crucifix and shoving it in my pocket before I extend a hand to him. He grabs it and when he's standing up, I hit him with my right arm, frowning when my left arm tingles with pain. "What the fuck was that for?" he scowls, narrowing his grey eyes.

"For trying to save me, you pillock."

*

two months earlier

 

"I didn't think mages played Dares," I say to Penny as I transfer her chips to my plate. I grin when she passes me the vinegar without even looking up from her book. "Seems like a kind of Normal thing."

"The smart ones don't," Penny says, her eyes flitting up to meet mine. " _Who's_ playing Dares?" she asks, suddenly curious as she closes her book and picks at her broccoli. I'm about to answer when I hear an obnoxiously loud snickering coming from behind us. I turn to see Dev Addington and Niall Ridgewell grinning at each other as they walk past us on the way to their table, both holding trays piled high with food. I frown when my eyes go to meet Baz Pitch's. He's walking in-between his friends, and a little bit in front of them, like they're in some sort of fucking film. Even though we had art together last period, and somehow I managed to get paint all over my blazer and trousers, Baz looks immaculate. He sneers down at me as he walks past, hands casual slung in his blazer pockets as he arches an eyebrow at me before he turns away and says something to Dev which I don't quite catch, but I'd bet a tenner than it's something cruel.

I narrow my eyes as I watch the three of them sit down at their table, Dev and Niall across from Baz. "Simon!" I blink, Penny snapping me out of my angry reverie as I turn back to her, smiling sheepishly.

"Will mentioned it in Alchemy," I shrug as I add more salt to the chips on my plate. "Apparently half the year's playing it."

"Well, half of the year is incredibly juvenile and stupid," she frowns, waving her fork around. 

"What's so bad about Dares?" I ask, leaning back into my chair as I tug down my jumper sleeves, picking at the dried paint.

"Mages don't play Dares the same as Normals, Si," Penny says, twirling a strand of dark hair around her fingers. "Mages play it to win. Not for fun. The dares are dangerous. Mages die, Simon. It's horrific. They keep playing until one person can't handle it anymore and forfeits." she says, shaking her head.

"They're having a tournament," I say, looking away from her as I push my chips around with my fork. I was tempted to join the game. But not if Penny's going to disown me for it. 

"It'll end badly," Penny says, shaking her head. "Just watch. End of the year, friendships will be destroyed, relationships crushed, bones broken." I scoff, rolling my eyes as I smile disbelievingly at her.

"I don't think it's that deep, Pen," I say, snorting when she nods solemnly. A bunch of sixteen year olds wouldn’t play anything that dangerous. Especially teenagers with magic. Right?

 

BAZ

"Have you found out who your first opponent is?" Dev asks me as we stand outside in the courtyard, watching as Niall draws a name from the hat. I shake my head, arms folded as I watch Niall clench his jaw. We're standing at the edge of a large crowd, consisting of half the year. Everyone's pulling names out of James Clarke's old first year boater hat to see who their first opponent is for this _tournament_. I originally wasn't going to take part in this, because it is rather childlike and dangerous, but then I realised I genuinely have nothing better to do. It’s the start of the school year, and honestly, I don’t know if I mind getting dared to dive into the moat and hold my breath. I literally have nothing to lose. Which means I’m going to win this game.

I arch an eyebrow as Niall walks over to us, gripping his piece of paper in his hand. "Who'd you get?" Dev asks, smiling down at Niall's pissy face.

"Wren Button," he frowns, folding his arms.

"So why are you acting all pissy?" I ask, pushing off of the stone wall. "You'll be able to beat her fine." Niall opens his mouth to explain when people in the crowd start cheering. "What's going on?" I ask,a writing an eyebrow. Dev shrugs before we walk over to the crowd. My jaw twitches as I watch Simon Snow in the middle of the crowd, watching the boater hat warily, like he's debating whether to put his hand in. Bunce is standing next to him, frowning as she tugs at his arm. Merlin, I didn't know Snow was playing. This might be fun after all.

"Snow!" I grin, clapping my hands as I push through the crowd to smirk at him. "How delightful. Are you joining in our little tournament?" I ask, arching an eyebrow as I cock my head at him.

"No," he scoffs. "Just seeing what all the fuss is about."

"That's a shame," I pout. "It's just a little game of Dares. Didn't think the Chosen One was so fearful."

"I'm not," he objects, pulling his arm from Bunce's grasp. "I'm just not an idiot."

"Debatable," I say, folding my arms. "What have you got to lose, Snow?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. I smile when Snow frowns, and I can tell he wants to play. I don't even know why I feel the need to get him to play. I just do. Any chance of spending time with Snow, I'll take. And if I can make a mockery of him, then that's a plus. "His life," Bunce scowls at me.

"I doubt anyone would really care," I shrug. "The Mage would just pick another, smarter and better Chosen One, once we'd buried you." Snow scowls, his nose crinkling. I'm pretty sure I'm three jabs away from him sticking his hand in that hat. "What are the rules?" he asks, suspiciously.

"There aren't any," I say, grinning. "If you don't want to do the dare all you have to do is merely forfeit," I smile, shrugging. "It's really not that hard, Snow. Even a simpleton like you _should_ be able to understand."

"What do I get if I win?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," I say. When he scowls, I roll my eyes and say, "You have bragging rights," I shrug. "The game isn't about a prize, Snow. It's about risk and pride." I watch his throat bob as he looks from me to the hat. "How long is this tournament going to take?" he frowns. "I have homework."

I snort. "Until there are two people left. And then they'll compete until one of them drops out. But don't worry, Snow, I highly doubt you'll get that far. You'll have plenty of time to fail your Chemistry homework." 

"Fuck you," he scowls before he looks to Bunce who shakes her head. But then he turns back to me and frowns when I smirk. C'mon Snow. C'mon. Just take a name out. Just play the damn game. James Clarke shakes the hat next to Snow, and he sighs, his eyes fluttering before he shoves his hand into the hat and pulls a piece of paper out. "Dev Addington," he reads out loud, after unfolding the piece of paper.

"Welcome to the game, Snow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really hope you die tomorrow."

BAZ

"How much snake root are we supposed to put in again?" Dev asks me as I mash up the lizard's eyes in our bowl. He'd been too squeamish to do it. 

"All of it," I reply as I mindlessly grind, eyes trained on Snow. He's partnered up with Ava Sinclair, and he's grinning at her as she twirls a strand of pink hair around her finger. She probably thinks her hair makes her look edgy but she just looks like a twat. Snow's obviously oblivious to the fact that she's flirting with him, probably just thinks she's being nice. I have no idea how he ended up with a girlfriend. Well, bar the fact that he's incredibly annoyingly attractive. And powerful. What a fucking dickhead, walking around looking all pretty. 

I watch them smile and talk as I mindlessly throw more bay leaves into the cauldron. I hate him. I hate him so fucking much. I hate that I can't stop looking at the pale part on the back of his neck and thinking about kissing it. Seriously, fuck Simon Snow and fuck my whole entire life.

"Baz!" I blink, looking away from Snow to turn to Dev, who's cringing down into our cauldron. The mixture should be pink, but it's turned a dark brown. My nose crinkles as I stir it a little bit, jumping back with Dev when it pops and hisses. Shit. "You put too many bay leaves in it," Dev says, sighing as he folds his arms. "We're getting graded on this, you fucking muppet."

Shrugging, I check to see what Professor Wren is doing (marking papers) before I pull my wand out from my blazer pocket and start murmuring a spell under my breath, pointing to the cauldron. I grin when the liquid slowly turns a bright pink and hide my wand before the teacher sees. "I'm pretty sure that's cheating," Dev whispers as we start cleaning everything else up. 

"So what?" I shrug. "We still did the task. Just a bit differently." Dev looks like he wants to argue but when I narrow my eyes at him, he shuts up and continues chucking the spare dragon nails into the bin. When I look up, I see Snow watching us. Well, he's watching Dev. I think he's shitting it for tomorrow. "How hard are you gonna go in tomorrow?" I ask, biting my lip as he shrugs.

"Depends," he says, glancing over at Snow. When he turns back to me I grin and nod, even though my gut's kind of twisting up. I haven't decided if I care if Snow dies during this game or not yet. "I'm going to win though," Dev says as we both watch Snow crinkle his nose at his won cauldron, which is a bright green. "He may be the Chosen One, but I'd bet my life that he'll pussy out tomorrow."

But I don't know. I've never seen Snow back down from a fight.

*

As I angrily stab the sausage on my plate, I keep finding myself looking up at Snow. Which just makes me want to stab him with my fork instead. Or maybe stab myself. I can't really tell.

I can never really tell who I'm more pissed off at; me or Snow. He's the one making me feel constantly seasick with his pretty face and stupid fucking smile. But I'm letting myself feel like that. I should probably just kill him, I think as I balance the fork on my finger. "Where is he?" Niall sighs through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

"How would I know?" I shrug as I glare at the back of Snow's head. "Dev is his own person, Niall. He's probably off following some poor girl around." Niall snorts, smiling lightly before he grabs a sausage from my plate. When I glare at him, he just grins, shoving the sausage into his fat mouth. "'S not like you were eating it anyway." I tune him out when he starts talking about football, turning back to Snow. I frown when I see Wellbelove sitting next to him, head on his shoulder. How disgustingly beautiful. I watch, fingers gripping into my leg under the table, as Snow presses a kiss to her temples, brushing a strand of white hair behind her ear. Stupid fucking Snow.

I really hope Dev kills him tomorrow. 

*

I get back to our room before Snow does, so I take the opportunity to sit down at my desk and pull out a packet of crisps and let myself imagine Snow's dead corpse in a coffin. It's easier to daydream about that than him kissing me. The former is more probable.

I'm in the middle of getting changed when Snow appears. He freezes in the doorway as I quickly tug my nightshirt down over my head, glaring at him as he blushes. Idiot. Fucking idiot. We watch each other for a moment before Snow looks away, shutting the door behind him, disappearing into the bathroom. I sigh, half in annoyance and half in despair before I fall onto my bed, grabbing the nearest book before Snow reappears, wet hair and pyjamas already on. I purposefully ignore him, like I do every night. But instead of him ignoring me back he sits down on his bed and watches me.

"Is there a problem, Snow?" I ask without looking at him, eyes trained on Stephen King's writing. I'm gripping the book so tight I think it might rip.

"Am I going to die tomorrow?" 

"Hopefully." I hear him sigh, irritated, before he stands up and aggressively slams his hand on the light switch, painting our room in black. "I was reading something," I snarl in annoyance before I slam the book shut to match his aggressiveness. "I don't care," he says, sounding like a child. 

"I really hope you die tomorrow," I say, watching as he walks in the dark, almost tripping over my violin case. I grunt when he kicks it under my bed. "That violin costs three thousand pounds, Snow," I tell him as I sit up. "Probably worth more than you."

"Your block of wood is fine," he says before he flops onto his bed, rustling the duvet around. I stay sitting up, watching as he turns onto his side, golden curls falling in his face. I freeze when he says, "Go to fucking sleep," eyes still shut before he rolls over, his back to me. Scowling, I lie down and glare at the ceiling, wishing Snow would just disappear, taking all my problems away with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long guys, so so sorry, but I've just been so busy. I was away for a week, then at a festival for a couple days (big up TRNSMT) and then like the rest of the UK, Love Island has been taking up most of my evenings. 
> 
> I'm also so sorry that this is such a short chapter but I just needed a chapter before we get into the action. Which I promise we will. 
> 
> Speaking of, I'm having a hard time thinking of dares so please, if you have any suggestions or ideas of dares these mages should do pls pls pls comment them down below :)
> 
> thanks so much for waiting, and I promise it's back to regular programming from now on


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s more what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long guys, I don’t know why but I really struggled with this chapter and rewrote a lot of it. I think I’m really struggling to come up with dares, so if you have any suggestions for what these Mages should dare each other to do pls comment below, I’d really appreciate it :)
> 
> Dont worry I have a plot lined out and everything it’s just the inbetween dares I need some help with
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

SIMON

"I'm not holding your hand."

Dev sighs but doesn't drop his extended hand. "It's how the game works, you pleb," Baz scowls from beside us. "Don't worry, holding another boy's hand doesn't make you fucking gay, Snow."

That is not what I meant. But I don't say anything, because now the crowd around us is watching me carefully and Baz is glaring at me. His cool grey eyes watch as I sigh. Narrowing my eyes, I turn back to Dev and stick my arm out, gripping his hand. I think my hand is probably sweaty, I think to myself as i look down at our joined hands. I've never held hands with anyone other than Agatha. 

I watch as Baz snorts and pulls out his wand from his back pocket. "Wait, what are you doing?" I ask. He doesn't answer, just murmurs something under his breath, his wand pointing at me and Dev's joined hands. I flinch slightly when orange mist circles us, landing on our hands with a low sizzling sound. I instantly pull back, hissing in pain. "That burned," I scowl at Baz but he just shrugs, a small smirk on his face. 

"So now you and Dev are magically joined until one of you wins," James Clarke grins. James is way too into this game for someone who's not playing. "Baz is the only one who can do the spell," he adds, much to Baz's amusement. What an egomaniac.

"So what happens now?" I ask warily, suddenly realising I should've found out the rules to this game before today. Not that Penny would've helped. She's refusing to speak to me right now. 'I don't have friends who are blundering morons,' she'd told me when I'd asked why she was ignoring me. She really doesn't want me to play. But she'll come around. And it's not like I can just drop out. Especially not now, I think as I look down at the slight orange sparks jumping around on my hand. Why does Baz's magic have to burn.

"The coin toss," James replies before he turns to the group of people surrounding us. "Anyone got a coin?" Someone throws him a fifty pence coin and he holds it in his palm, between me and Dev. I look from the coin to Dev, who's standing tall, arms folded and glaring at me. I've actually always thought that Dev is scarier than Baz. He seems more aloof and more reckless. More dangerous.

"Ladies first," Dev grins, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"Heads," I say quickly, frowning at Dev before everyone turns to watch James flip the coin. When he holds it out Baz snickers and Dev grins at me like he's about to eat me. Like he's a wolf and I'm a baby deer that's broken it's fucking leg. I shove my hands in my blazer pockets, hiding my clenched fists. "Tails," Dev smirks, cocking his head. I shrug, hoping it hides my frustration. Dev doesn't say anything for a moment, looks down at the ground as he thinks about what he's going to dare me to do. I thought he might've had a game plan. Thank Crowley he doesn't, because I have no clue what I'm doing, or how I'm meant to play this.

As Dev thinks, I can feel Baz's eyes on me and right enough, when I look up at him he's watching me, arms folded, brows lowered. I quickly look away, uncomfortable under his stare, just in time to catch Dev smiling up at the Weeping Tower.

*

I swear colourfully when the brick I'm clinging to falls and my hand drops. I manage to grab onto another brick and lean my forehead against the wall, breathing heavily. I look up, groaning when I realise I'm only halfway to the top. I really, really hope the Mage isn't in his office. I don't know how I'll explain what I'm doing climbing up the Weeping Tower to him if he catches me. I breathe out once more before I return to climbing. My hands are fucked now, all sore and cut, but I keep going, just imagining Baz's stupid face and how pissed he'll be when I win as I climb. 

When I get to the science level, I make the mistake of going too near a window, and a couple of third years in Professor Abbot notice me and start to giggle. I try and move out of the way but I miss a foothold and my foot slips, the brick crumbling away. I start to panic (because a, I don't want to be caught by Professor Abbot and b, I don't want to die) and quickly pull myself up and away from the classroom.

Ten minutes later, I'm standing on the top of the tower, fingers bleeding, feet fucking killing me and a massive grin on my face. The crowd of people down below cheer when I raise an arm to the air. First dare done. A step closer to winning this whole game. I swear I can see Baz scowling even from all the way up here. Or maybe that's just because I've spent eight years looking at his stupid fucking face and his stupid fucking scowl. Whatever Baz can go fuck himself.

*

Two hours later, after Dev's stolen a book from the Mage's tower, I've eaten a rotten egg and we've both spent way too long coming up with dares for the other, we're both sitting in the infirmary. Dev's sitting on a bed across from me with a broken nose and I can barely open my right eye. But I won after Dev dared me to fight him; winner wins the round. Which means I'm a little bit closer to beating Baz. Not that I'm only doing this to beat Baz; even if that would be fucking incredible. No, it’s because yesterday Agatha practically told me she thinks I’m going to lose.

I’m sitting in the common room, watching Penny ignore me as I drew a diagram of a griffin for art, when Agatha walked in. She looked beautiful, as always; white bun like a halo, pristine uniform that made my uniform look like I’d found it in the rubbish. “Are you coming tomorrow?” I asked as she slid down next to me, dropping her satchel next to Penny, who snorted even after I glared at her. “I’ve got lacrosse practise, sorry babe,” she smiled as she dropped her head onto my shoulder. “Are you sure you’d even want me there?” she asked as I wrapped my arm around her.

”Of course,” I shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

She looked away from me as she cringed slightly. “Because you’re playing against Devin.” I sat up at that, folding my arms as Penny looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation even though she’d been ignoring me for the past hour. “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, trying to not sound like a hurt child. 

“It’s just that Dev is a lot more...” Agatha trailed off before she shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “It doesn’t matter, I’m sure you’ll do great.” She tried to change the subject and went to ask Penny about their Greek homework, but I couldn’t let it go. “Dev’s more what?” I asked, furrowing my brows. Agatha sighed and Penny snorted from beside me. “I thought you were ignoring me,” I frowned at her before I turned back to Agatha. “He’s more what?”

“I don’t know,” Agatha smiled awkwardly. “He’s just more...confident than you. It’s not personal, Si. I don’t think anyone in the year could beat him at dares. He’s ruthless. Maybe Baz could actually, he’s probably more cutthroat.”

“Okay, so you don’t think I can beat Dev but you think Baz could?” She just gave an apologetic shrug before she leant down towards her bag. “Do you reckon you could help me with the greek, Penny?” she asked, completely ignoring me. 

“But Baz isn’t even brave,” I said after Agatha moved in between me and Penny so they could work together. I frowned when Agatha turned back to me, arching an eyebrow. “I’m sorry Simon, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“I’m not upset,” I objected, but my voice cracked and I sounded like I was very upset. Even though I wasn’t. I was just annoyed that my girlfriend had more faith in an evil vampire than me. Agatha and Penny just looked at each other, their eyes widening slightly. I hate when they do that. “I’m going to finish this in my room,” I said before I stood up, quickly grabbing my stuff. Penny didn’t object, and Agatha only told me to stop being so dramatic. 

I didn’t finish my drawing, just sat on my bed thinking about how Baz is so fucking annoying and how he won’t stop fucking me over, even when he’s not even fucking there. Then when Baz came up at night, I just spent the whole time angrily staring at him until he threw a pillow at my head and told me to stop being a stalker.

He’s with Dev now, standing next to his bed as he glares at me. I don’t think he even came to be with his mate. I think he’s just here to scowl at me. I just grin back at him, even though it kind of hurts my eye and cheek. He can scowl all he wants. He looks like he’s going to say something, no doubt something annoying, when the nurse walks in. She comes over to me first and says I can leave, just that I have to keep ice on my eye for a couple of hours. I nod, taking the ice from her before I hop off the bed.

When I get to the door, I turn to see her pointing her wand at Dev’s nose. I look up and smirk when I meet Baz’s cool grey eyes. I laugh as I shoulder the door open, throwing up the middle finger behind me for good measure.


End file.
